Chocobo Racing (Final Fantasy XIV)
Chocobo Racing is a minigame in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn that was introduced in patch 2.51 alongside Triple Triad. It is played in the Manderville Gold Saucer using a Chocobo that the Adventurer owns. It alludes mostly to the Chocobo Racing minigame found in the Chocobo Square in Final Fantasy VII, with major expansions, particularly race powerups. Chocobo Racing is unlocked by completing "So You Want to Be a Jockey". Players can start the quest by talking to Race Chocobo Registrar in the Gold Saucer (x6,y4), and must select their first racing chocobo. Chocobo Racing rewards players if they come in any place other than last, as they will always receive more MGP than the race fee. Racing Overview Beginning Races Races are begun by talking to the Race Chocobo Registrar. After registering to race, the player will then race, either with other players or with NPCs. Any other players who registered at a similar time will race against one another, while players in the same party will automatically be raced against another. Players who wish to practice the basics of chocobo racing can repeat the training course as many times as desired. Tracks Three different tracks appear, which do not differ beyond map and appearance. Controls and UI Chocobo Racing controls and UI are very similar to those for typical characters. However, there is only a single quickbar (for items and the chocobo's abilities), and the stamina replaces HP. Mechanics There are several important mechanics to remember when racing. Weather As races are held outdoors, certain weather conditions can affect the performance of chocobos. This varies depending on the particular chocobo. Players can check which types of weather their chocobo performs best during by checking the "Chocobo" tab in their "Gold Saucer" menu, locating in the "Character" menus. Chests Throughout the racetrack, several chests are found. These bestow upon the user several race item powerups which can boost the strength of a chocobo or negatively affect others to help win. Occasionally, these chests need to be jumped up to in order to reach them. The effects of chests, unlike panels, are always positive when picked up. Magicked Panels Four different magicked panels are found throughout the racetracks. These have either positive or negative effects, and some should by avoided while others are preferable to use. Rewards Results are determined once a race is concluded, with Race EXP and MGP awarded. With the exception of last place, races will always grant more MGP than the fee spent to participate. Additionally, among those who finished 2nd to 7th, one person will be selected via roulette to receive bonus experience points. Race Abilities Attributes Chocobo have several attributes which can be improved with levels and feeds. Statuses There are many status effects that racing chocobos may have, mostly based on statuses that players can have. Race Item Abilities Picked up from chests. Race item abilities are based on recurring series items or abilities. Equippable Abilities Other than abilities picked up from race items, chocobos can have hereditary (inherited) abilities and acquired abilities. Abilities can be learnt one of three ways: #From rank 10 onward, race chocobos that have yet to learn an acquired ability may do so at random upon gaining in rank. #A specific ability can be taught to a chocobo using training manuals purchased with MGP. #A race chocobo acquired through covering will inherit one ability from its parents. Race abilities can be unleart. A player must first purchase a bottle of lethe water, then speak with the Race Chocobo Trainer NPC in the Gold Saucer at the Chocobo Square (X:6 Y:4). Only acquired abilities, and no hereditary ones. Race Chocobos Players can own a race chocobo, which is separate from their Companion. These can be bred and raised to become greater. Leveling Feeds Category:Final Fantasy XIV Minigames